The invitation
by jana.motedeweatherly
Summary: Tiva AU: Ziva and Tony are married with two kids and haven't had any contact with the Team for years. Then one day an invitation arrives... Set after "Past, Present and Future"
1. Chapter 1

Anthony Dinozzo opened the door of the 'Dinozzo-residence', how he used to call it.

"I am home!" He yelled. As he closed the door,his 5 year old son, Anthony Dio Dinozzo the third, ran over to him and hugged his legs tightly. The boy looked exactly like his father. The sandy-blonde hair, the 'Dinozzo-grin', the green eyes. Picking him up, he bent down to kiss the head pf the youngest Dinozzo, Faith Rivka Dinozzo. She was his mini-Ziva. Her curly brown hair was pulled into two little buns.

"I missed you daddy!", Anthony whispered into his neck. Since he was the class (and maths) teacher of the senior year at high school, it had been necessary for him to join a school trip from the class. The trip had taken 2 weeks and he had missed his kids and his wife terribly.

"I missed you too buddy" he whispered back, kissing his sons forehead, before letting him down to pick Faith up. She would turn 2 in a few months and (even if he would never admit it to his wife) had him completely wrapped about her little finger. She also always wanted to be with him, which was cute, even if it was bothering him sometimes.

"Hi baby", he said, waiting for his hug and kiss. Instead she started crying. He was shocked and started bouncing her, while murmuring soothing things in her ear. "Hey, what is wrong?", he asked after she had come down a little.

"Me miss you dada! And you not here! Not love me." He was hurt. Yes he hadn't woke her before he had left, but he never thought that she would think like that. "Hey, baby I love you very very very much and I didn't want to go. I'd have rather stayed here with you okay? I love you."

"Yes?"

"Yes, motek", he said, using the Hebrew name Ziva had taught him. Faith was still clinging on him and Anthony was tugging on his leg.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah bud?"

"We maked cookies!" "Really? Can I have one? And where is mommy?" Anthony grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, where Ziva was cleaning the counter. On the kitchen island stood a tray with cookies. He sat Faith next them on the counter and handed her a cookie. Then he walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her from the behind and peppering her neck with kisses.

"Hello beautiful"

"Aahhh and now I have the pleasure tp be greeted by the the famous Anthony Dinozzo the second?", she asked, clearly disappointed.

Tony turned her, so that she was facing him and kissed her lips softly.

"I missed you", he said, ignoring her comment. Finally she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and felt hot tears on his chest. They pulled apart and he looked at her. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Hey what is wrong sweet cheeks?" She shrugged and hugged him again. "We just missed you." His shirt muffled her words. "I missed you too, Zi" they let go and kissed before turning back to their kids. Both of them were covered with crumbs and the half of the cookies were gone. As they looked at them they smiled at them with identical smiles.

"Daddy cookie too?"

He chuckled and took one. Faith smiled happily. "Delicious. Good job sweet cheeks." "We helped too!", Anthony Junior exclaimed while the senior picked his daughter up again. He ruffled his hair. "I know buddy. Why don't you go to get my back?" "Why?" "You'll see" he gave him a wink and the little boy ran into the hall immediately. He shared another quick kiss with his wife before the 5-year old ran into the room again, carrying his black backpack.

"What's in it? Tell me daddy! Pleeeeease!", he whined. Tony smiled at his impatience and wanted to tease him. "Nah, I don't think I'll tell you."

Anthony started to pout which let Tonys smile grew even wider. "I won't tell you but I'll show if you want." The boy nodded enthusiastically, so he opened the bag, kneeled down and handed him his present. A brand-new baseball set with a racket, 5 balls and a glove.

"I don't know if you like it but I can teach you next weekend if you want. If you don't want to have it I can still..." his nervous rambling was interrupted by a hug from his son. Senior and junior wrapped their arms around each other and both of them smiled. "Thank you daddy. I love you" those words let both of his parents hearts melt. "I love you too kiddo.", the elder man replied. He stood up straight again, kissing Faith's cheek before handing her a little pink piece of clothing. "Whazzat?" She asked curiously. He whispered something into her ear. Her eyes grew wide. "Help wear it?"

He nodded and 5 minutes later a little pink ninja ran all around the house.

Later that day, after one of Ziva's delicious dinners, Tony and Ziva brought their kids to bed (which was difficult, because Faith feared he would disappear again) ,before settling down in their own. It was early but both of them were tired. Ziva immediately rested her head on his chest and sighed deeply. It was their first moment alone since he had returned.

"I really missed you, you know.", she whispered into his chest and he smiled."I missed you too honey. I couldn't sleep without you. Ah.. and by the way I have something for you."

She looked up. "Really?" He nodded. "Of course. Did you really thought I'd buy presents for my kids, but not for the woman who gave them to me?"

She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. Tony gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood up. He returned shortly after, a jewelry box in his hand. "Are you going to ask me to marry you?", Ziva teased. Tony shot her a glare and gave her the box. She opened it. In it was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with several little charms: a gun, a knife, a heart and Faiths' and Anthony's birthstones. She was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Tony sounded nervous. She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "Are you kidding? I love it! Thank you Tony!" She hugged him tightly and felt him relax. "I love you. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome Zi. I love you too." She pressed his mouth on hers and she melded into the kiss. After a while they separated, trying to control their breaths. "You know, I took care of the 'I dunno what to buy for my Ziva"-thing. I will buy you another charm on every event. Birthdays, anniversaries, Thanksgiving, Christmas,..."

"the birth of our third child"

"Yes and Easter and.." in this moment he realized what she had just said.

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful Isreali in his arms, wondering if the previous night had only been a dream. Ziva was pregnant with their third child. He was thrilled and couldn`t help but smile at thee thought.

He stood up, carefully not to wake Ziva and went to make breakfast for them He had just finished with the bacon and wad about to set the table as Faith walked into the room, dressed in her pink Winnie the pooh pyjamas and with her hair all over. She looked just like Ziva did in the mornings.

"Daddy!", she exclaimed and ran into his awaiting arms. She started to cry into his shoulder.

"Hey... what is wrong baby?"

"Me dreamed that you dispeared 'gain and not come back". Ziva walked I to the room, with her morning hair and his 'Ohio state University'- noticed Faith's crying.

"What is wrong", she asked, while kissing the back of her daughters head.

"She is scared that I'll leave again.", he explained. Ziva gave him a 'I told you so'-look but he decided to ignore it. He turned back to Faith.

"Hey baby, I already told you that I'm not gonna leave again. okay? I love all of you too much to disappear." Faith hugged his neck even tighter.

"Me love you too, daddy". He smiled brightly and kissed the mop on her head.

"Do you want to help to lay the table?" She nodded enthusiastically, so he placed her on the floor on handed her her plastic plate and matching cup. It had princesses on it .While the little girl placed both on the table, he turned to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her slowly and Ziva smiled into the kiss.

"I love you.", he breathed out as they separated.

"Me love you too daddy! Help me now!" The couple chuckle before parting, not without an 'I love you too Tony', from wife to husband. Ziva went to make coffee, while Tony finished laying the table with Faith.

After they were done he went to wake Anthony, who was a lait raiser. It was always difficult to get him out of bed, especially on the weekends. It was amazing that a 5-year old could be so stubborn about standing up.

He walked into the boys room. It was a dream for every little boy. The walls were painted blue, with a border full of every different kimd of balls. His new "big-boy"-bed was a loft bed with a slide going down to the floor.

With cracking knees he climbed up to his son and brushed his dark blond hair out of his face.

"Anthony. Wake up, buddy." He cooed while ruffling his hair.

"Go 'way dad!", the boy whined, ,taking the pillow and putting it over his head. He continued trying to wake him gently, but several minutes later he had enough. He went into the bathroom and wet a wash clothe. Then he returned to Anthony's room. Tony shook his son one last time and after he still got no reaction he laid the dripping wash cloth on the sleeping boys face.

"DADDYYYYY...!", he jumped up and wiped his face and Tony couldn't held back his laughter. Anthony gave him a glare, which could rival with Ziva's. Still laughing he picked his son up from his bed and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning Anth. Did you sleep well?", he asked. Anthony didn't answer. He was pouting, so Tony decided to light up his mood.

"I made breakfast. have pancakes, eggs, toast and Nutella if you want to. "

Anthony's face light up and he jumped out of his father's arms, hurrying down the stairs. Tony followed him into the kitchen , sat down next to Faith and started cutting her food. After he was done, the little girl kissed his cheek and started munching her food.

After they had finished breakfast, Tony cleaned the kitchen while Ziva got the kids ready for the day. Then, when the kitchen was clean he went upstairs to help her. Ziva was brushing Faiths teeth so he walked into Anthony's room. He smiled at the sight before him. His eldest child stood in front of the mirror and tried to style his hair with gel.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?"

"I am styling my hair just like yours Daddy!", Anthony said proudly.

"Come on I will help you."

After everyone was clean and ready, Ziva and Tony brought their kids to their neighbors and also best friends, Harry and Ginny Zaleman. "The Potter's", how Tony called them had two kids, both of them boys. Eric was as old as Anthony and his best friend, while Luca was Faiths age. They were friends too. The "Potter's" were going to go swimming with the kids. After dropping them of they went home again.

Ziva got the mail out pf the mail box and sat down on the couch. Her husband joined her, starting kissing her neck. He was thankful for being alone with her that day, after 2 weeks of not seeing her. She melted into his kisses but suddenly she tensed.

"Tony...", she said in horror.

"Yeah Zi?" She turned around to face him.

"We got an wedding invitation. From Mcgee. "

* * *

_A/N: Hey there it is me :) I just wanted to say sorry for the terrible beginning of the last chapter. I am from Germany and here we don't make this "we let space between lines.". We just write everything down. I tried to make it better this time. Tell me if you liked it, and tell me if made HUGE mistakes. Thank you. _


	3. Chapter 3

"From Mcgee?!" Tony and Ziva were stunned. Since both of them had left the NCIS, 6 years ago, they hadn't been in contact with one of their old friends and colleagues.

They'd built themselves a new life in Stillwater, after Jackson Gibbs had died. They had new jobs, new friends, kids, a house and were planning on a pool in their big backyard.

"To who?", he asked.

"What?" Ziva snapped out of her thoughts and looked into her husband's loving eyes.

"Who is the one he is getting married to?", Suddenly she felt stupid that she hadn't understand his questions.

"A girl named.. Delilah." Tony smiled.

"He's waited a while. Typical Mcgee"

"What do you mean?"

"They already were together before I...left.", Tony said, smiling at the memory.

"Tony?", she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should go? To the wedding I mean." Tony hesitated.

"Honestly Zi, I have no idea. One the one hand I think we should go. You know catch up with the others. It would be great to see then again. But on the other hand..."

"Are you scared, that they hate us, that they forgot us. Or that Gibbs or Ducky...died." Her husband gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah. It's kinda scary, that you know exactly what I'm thinking." Ziva didn't respond. She just stared in Tony's eyes, who stared right back. After a little (or long?) while she spoke up.

"I think we should go" her husband shot her a surprise look.

"Are you sure?" Ziva grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes. It would be so lovely to see them again. Abby and Mcgee and Gibbs and Ducly,Palmer and maybe he and Breena have a child by now." Tony kissed her hand before asking if the kids would come with them.

"Of course! They are getting married in DC. We need to show them around! Also I told Faith and Tony about their uncle Mcgee, aunt Abby and grandpa Gibbs. They need to meet them. And I would not want to leave them here. I bet that Mcgee won't mind." Tony didn't respond. Instead he brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you". Ziva yelped as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Tony!", she giggled, trying to be mad."what are you doing? Let me down!" Tony moved towards their bedroom, ignoring her fists on his back.

"You and I ,Ziva Dinozzo are going to have sex now"

Two hours later and Tony and Ziva laid next to each other, tangled in the sheets, their bodies glistening in sweat, both of them out of breath.

Then, all of sudden ,Ziva spoke up. "Did you ever regretted it? Marrying me. Tony and Faith. Giving up your old life, your job. Buying this house. Baby number 3."

The answer came quickly, without hesitation. "No. Never. You and the kids, you are all I need. Of course it was a giant change. But until now, nothing bad happened because of it, did it? I love my life as It is right now. The decision we made back then, was the best of my life. Just imagine what would have happened if you wouldn't have let me kiss you that night. We wouldn't have got together and one day you'd have found a man who'd love to have a future with you. If that would have happened... I would always wonder what happened if we had tried. I am so, so happy Ziva. Sometimes I lay next to you and think I am the happiest man alive. And it's not this house, or my job. It is you and my little babies. And I love you all so much Zi. So much. If you had told me I would be so happy with a family 7 years ago, I would've laughed at you. But now I know that I did everything right. I've never this feeling before. Not once. I love you." Tony turned his head to look at his wife, just to find her eyes brimming with tears. He cupped her cheek gently.

"Hey what's up sweetcheeks? Why are you crying?" Tears spilled down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away.

"Just pregnancy hormones." Tony chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, the pregnancy hormones. You didn't even throw up yet. You could just say that my quite impressive speak made you cry" Ziva whacked his chest softly, before snuggling back into his embrace.

2 hours later, two happy but exhausted kids stumbled through the front door, followed by Harry, Ginny, Luca and Eric. The adults hugged while the kids went into Anthony's room to play on his bed.

"Guys, do you mind taking the children tonight?", Harry asked, as soon as the kids had disappeared upstairs. "We have our anniversary tomorrow and would like a night for ourselves." ziva and Tony shared a look before agreeing. "Of course will we take them. You deserve your freetime and also I dont think that they will mind. They're gonna be thrilled."

'Mr. Potter' brought his kids their stuff just minutes later and Tony helped then to blow up the air-mattresses. After a few of Tony's delicious self-made pizza's the kids went to bed, followed by the adults.

"Tony?", Ziva asked, snuggeled up into his side.

"Yeah?" He asked back, stroking her hair.

"We need to call Mcgee because of the wedding. Tell him, that we will come." Tony started to chuckle and his wife shot him a questioning look.

"What's so funny?"

"I already called him." Ziva jumped up.

"You did what?!" He pulled her back into his lap.

"I called Mcgee. Just an hour ago, as you got the kids ready for bed. He was pretty surprised. But I cleared everything. We will drive to DC and stay there 5 days. Mcgee wants me to be his best man.", he grinned, obviously proud of himself. "After 2 days is the wedding and we will stay another 2 days after that, because Abby wants us too. Everything is perfectly planned and you will love it. Except one thing."

"And what would that be?", ziva questioned , curious.

"We will be staying at Gibbs. And they still don't know about us yet."

**_Thanks you for all the lovely reviews :*_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day. Tony, Ziva, Faith and Anthony were all set. Suitcase's packed, bag's filled with teddy's, game boy's, coloring books, colored pencil's and a lot of food and water, the car gased up. The kids already sat into the car, but Tony and Ziva still stood in their doorway, unsure.

"Are you ready to go?", Tony asked, intertwining their hands.

"No", she answered honestly. "But I still think we should. Even if I'm scared."

"Gibbs?" She nodded. "Yeah, me too. But hey, we are free. If he hates us too much, we can still put up at a hotel. It'll be fine sweet cheeks. We will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay", she breathed out. Tony always managed to calm her. "Okay", she repeated, gripping his hand a little tighter. They went over to the car and climbed in.

"Okay, who wants a trip to DC?"

* * *

Hours later he pulled up in Gibbs' driveway, with a sleeping Ziva next to and two exhausted kid's behind him. He got out of the car and opened the door on Anthony's side.

"Hey buddy. Do you mind knocking at the door over there? Please take Faith with you. I need to wake mommy."

"Okay Daddy. Love you."

" I love you too.", he replied, kissing his son's and daughter's head, watching them knocking at Gibbs door. Sighing he opened the cardoor to the passenger seat, looking at his wife. "Ziva", he shook her gently. "Zi wake up we are at Gibbs'." She didn't move and he started to chuckle. "I know that you are not sleeping sweetcheeks. You just don't want to face Gibbs."

She started to giggle and opened her eyes but then she became serious again. "I am so scared.", she whispered. "I am so so scared."

Tony leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss. "I know. I am scared too. You have no idea. But we don't have a choice now. The kids are already knocking. Come on", once again he intertwined their fingers and helped his wife out of the car. They walked to Gibbs door, where he stood, the famous, always coffee drinking, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with a cup of coffee in his hand. Anthony and Faith stood in front of him, the little girl holding her brothers hand.

Ziva stood behind him, so that Gibbs could barely see her.

"Hi boss." Awarkdly he stuck his hand out, but his former boss ignored it, so he dropped it quickly.

"Don't you want to introduce me to someone?", Gibbs asked gesturing to the two kids.

"Ahm.. yeah. Boss this is Anthony the third and this is Faith." Anthony smiled, but Faith hid behind her brother.

"She shy?" He nodded.

"Yeah. We don't know how that happened." Gibbs frowned.

"We?"

"Yeah we. My wife,..uhmm.. Ziva.., and me." He made a step to the side, making it possible for Gibbs to see her.

"Ziver." Gibbs called out, the surprise clearly evident in his voice and eyes. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Tony watched the scene but looked away as his daughter was tugging on his leg. He knew what she wanted and picked her up, placing her on his hip. She immediately wrapped her arms around neck and nuzzled her nose into it. In just this moment Gibbs and Ziva parted and the boss slapped both of his former agents' heads.

"That's for running away. Your rooms are upstairs, the two down the hall on the right. Dinner is ready in an hour." Tony and Ziva nodded before walking up the stairs, Faith on Tonys arm ans Anthony hot on their heels. They were halfway up as Gibbs called them back. "And Dinozzos' ?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Congratulations."

Ziva sent him a happy smile. "Thank you, Gibbs. It is nice to see you again."

They disappeared, none of them hearing the muttered ''you too", from their former boss.

After the family had found their rooms (each with two separate beds, what made Tony pout) the eldest Dinozzo went upstairs again to get all the suitcases and bags. After everyone was established, the father went downstairs, joining Gibbs in the kitchen.

"Hey boss."

"I'm not your boss anymore, Dinozzo." He pointed out, pretending not to care about this fact anymore. It had been hard to find out that his senior field agent had just quit, without telling anyone except the director. That he had disappeared shortly after that, hadn't helped either.

"Yeah, about that... bos- Gibbs. I know that you will not want to hear that but... I am sorry. I'm sorry for quitting and disappearing without telling you. But Ziva was pregnant and I.. I just needed to be with her. You know what love is boss. Gibbs. Sorry, force of habit. You had Shannon and I have Ziva. I love her boss."

Once again, Gibbs ignored the words of the young (?) father.

"How long did you two break rule twelve before Ziva went to Israel?", he asked, wanting answers to the questions that were on his mind since they had arrived.

"Do you want the short version or the long one?"

Gibbs shot him a glare and he understood.

"About one and a half years. A month after Ray broke up with her I asked her out for ice cream. We kissed 2 months later and moved in with each other 6 months after that. After nearly a year we found out that she was pregnant. We didn't want to tell any of you, because we feared that we would break apart if we would say something. Then, as she was seven months along I went to Israel too. Anthony was born July 19, 2014. Another year later we heared that your father died and moved to stillwater. We found a nice house there, I am a teacher and Ziva is a Ballett teacher."

"Anthony was born at your birthday?", Gibbs asked, not completely able to handle all this.

"Yeah. Zi and I had a agreement. If he was born on my birthday, he would get my name. If not he'd have been named Levi." Tony was obviously proud of himself because of that.

"You know, Anth just asked me why you hit me and Ziva."

He chuckled. "And what did ya tell her?"

"That we were not nice to you and that we deserved it."

Gibbs smiled weakly before he turned the cooker off and called Ziva and the kids.

During dinner, the NCIS agent told them what happened at NCIS while they were gone and the family told him everything about their life.

It was just like old times again.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked this part.**

**I just wanted to thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please gimme more! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Dinozzo looked at the two single beds, which were in the room he shared with Ziva. Having an idea he moved the two beds till they met in the middle of the room, trying to be as quite as possible. That night a thunderstorm was announced and he knew that Ziva and the kids as well would need a double bed.

He loved thunderstorms, especially since he was with Ziva. Falling down on the bed, he thought about hid first thunderstorm with her.

_He and ziva had just crawled into bed. They had been living together for 3 months now, but the thunderstorm, which was raging outside, was the first one they experienced together. Both Tony and Ziva could see a flash, followed by thunder, not far away from their bedroom window. The moment the thunder quieted, Tony heard a soft whimper. He could feel the soft vibration of her lips on his shoulder._

_"Ziva? Are you okay?" She shook her head no. Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"_

_"Yeah." Tony couldn't help himself and started to chuckle._

_"Really? Ninja Ziva, mossad assassin and NCIS special agent, who could fight a horde of marines, is scared of thunderstorms? Sorry baby, but that is ridiculous." She slapped his chest.** Hard.**_

_"That's not funny Tony", she said,"Every thunderstorm, since I was 12, something bad happened. My mother died, my father beat me, Tali, Ari, the damocles disaster, Mike Franks, Ray standing me up, my fathers dead, my fathers funeral, Adam Eshel. And I am not afraid, I just hate them!"_

_"Okay..., what can I do?", Ziva laid her hand on his chest, starting to stroke the spot she had just hit._

_"Can you just hold me?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. Carefully, hoping that she wouldn't notice, Tony reached over to his nightstand. The new drawer opened without making a sound. He felt the black velvet box , wrapping his fingers around it and taking it out of the drawer. Then he opened it, before he placed it on his chest, right next to Zivas head. She looked up, saw the ring and gasped._

_"I love you Zi. I love everything about you. All the faces you make, all the silly things you say sometimes, your smile. I love living with you. Ziva Rebekah David, will you marry me?"_

_He saw how his (maybe soon) fiancés face lit up._

_"Yes. Yes course!" Tony put the ring on her finger and they wrapped each others arms around each other. He didn't remember being ever so happy._

"Tony?" Ziva walked into the room, twisting her hair up into a bun.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, still bathing in the happiness he felt as he remembered the moment.

"Two things; first, what the heaven did you do with the beds, and second," she took a deep breath. "Abby,Mcgee and Delilah are coming over in a few. They want to see you."

He smiled into the pillow he was laying on, but made no attempt to correct her. Instead, he patted the space next to him.

"I created a double bed. Thunderstorm tonight. Lay with me?" Tony could practically hear her smile, before he felt the matrace dipping under her weight. She placed a kiss on his cheek. This made him turn, melting his mouth with hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, laying down on the top of him. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him access to it. He explored her mouth and felt her smile against his lips. They were loosing themselves in each other, none of them hearing the clacking of Abby's platform shoes.

* * *

Abby Scioto knocked at Gibbs' door, jumping up and down in excitement. Mcgee was behind her, but Delilah couldn't have come, because of a flower crisis. Not even Mcgee's soothing words could calm her. As her boss and best friend opened she wrapped her arms around him.

"GIBBBBBBBSSS! Where is he? Is he really here? Where is he? Does he have kids? A wife? Where is heee?" She was still hugging Gibbs tightly, as Mcgee tapped her shoulder. "Abby, let him go. I guess he will tell you everything if you let him breath." She finally let him go , but he still didn't talk, he just pointed at the living room. Jumping into the room he had pointed at, she saw two kids, sitting on the couch and watching 'Frozen'.

"OOO MY GOOOOOOOD!" She shrieked and the two kids turned around. The elder one, a boy, was about 5 or 6 years old and looked exactly like Tony. The girl, obviously his sister looked just like... she got rid of this thought and ran to the couch. She kneeled down in front of them them and smiled.

"Hey I am.."

"Aunt Abby!",the boy interrupted her, before he hugged her. Of course she hugged him back. She could see over her shoulder that the toddler went over to Gibbs, who picked her up. She pulled away and asked:

"How do you know who I am? What's your name? Whats her name? Is she shy? Where is tony? Who is your mother?"

He smiled and said (surprisngly calm): "Mommy showed us pictures . I'm Anthony. Her name is Faith. Yes. Upstairs. Ziva."

Abby froze. "Your mom's name is.. Ziva?"

The boy nodded and just a second later the angry goth had disappeared up the stairs, a very confused Mcgee hot on her heels.

She stormed up the stairs and ran into the room where Tony amd Ziva were in; it was the only one with a closed door. The wooden door was kicked in by her black-purple platform shoes and the couple, which had just been kissing on the bed jumped up in surprise and fear.

"ABBY!"

She ignored the call and stared at them. Ziva's bun was tousled and all over and her cheeks bright red, as were Tony's. Theh hadn't changed much over the years, just a few more lines in each of their faces. Ziva also had shorter hair; now it went just below her shoulders.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You are married?! Without telling us?! What the fuck were you too thinking?! I thought we were like a family?! How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell us, that you have 2 kids?! _You_, Tony, just left us without saying anything! One morning I came to work and you were gone! Do you know how terrible that was for us?! Gibbs refused to accept a new agent for a whole year, because we always hoped you would come back one day! And _you_ Ziva! You disappeared too! Okay, you had your unright reasons, but still you didn't say goodbye! Do you know how terrible it is to loose not one, but two friends in not even a year?! I bet you don't!", she yelled, totally freaking out.

Tony made a step towards her, obviously trying to sooth her by putting a hand on her arm.

"Abby we are sorry. We were already dating for so long and were engaged and then we found out Zova was pregnant and we knew it wouldn't work out if we were still working at NCIS and we couldn't tell you and.. ", without realizing it, she slapped her former friend in the face, shutting him up.

"Abby! That's enough! Get out of here!" Ziva yelled, pointing at the door. Eventually she noticed that Mcgee was in the room too, as he grabbed her arms roughly, pulling her out of the room. He lead her down the stairs to Gibbs basement , explained his boss the whole situation and left her there under Gibbs` angry glare. Then the author went upstairs again, meeting the couple in their room. As he arrived, Tony was sitting on the bed, while Ziva was pressing ice on his cheek and stroking his jaw. It was already swollen. Apparently Abby`s rings weren`t as harmless and light as he thought they would be

"Tony? Are you okay?", he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I guess.", his bestman answered. Encouraged he stepped closer and sat down next to Ziva. She let Tony hold his ice alone for once and hugged her former co-worker.

"Thank you very much for inviting us. We appreciate it. It is very nice seeing you again.", she said, as they parted.

"She is right McMarried. It`s great. Where is the future Mrs. McGee?"

McGee cleared his throat before he answered : "Flower crisis or something like that. Would you want to go brunching with me, Delilah, Gibbs and _Abby _tomorrow? Just to clear a few things,you know? Please?"

The couple shared a look, before agreeing. The soon-to-be-husband smiled happily. Maybe everything would belike it used to be.

* * *

**_A/N: hey, it is me again. Once again I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. This time have a question: Is the flashback thing okay? I am planning on using it a lot in the next chapter. You know, Tony and Ziva telling their whole story._**

**_Review=Happiness3_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ouch", Ziva left the bathroom, where she had thrown up ( an adverse effect of the pregnancy) and walked back into the room where she and Tony had slept in. Despite of the fact, that Tony's weather app had told them something different, no thunderstorm had taken place in DC. What meant, that the kids hadn't had a reason to sleep in their bed.

The whine she had heard, just seconds ago came from between the two beds. Apparently Tony had fallen into the gap between them and they had moved apart under his weight. Now he was stuck between the beds, unable to move. She started to giggle at the sight.

"Zeeee...", he whined, wiggling his free hand in her direction."Help me please..."

She was still giggling but decided to do what he asked for. She pulled at one of the beds and freed her husband. He stood up, his knees and his back cracking. For the first time this day, Ziva looked into her husband's face. She gasped.

"Tony! Your cheek!" Tony touched it and winced at the feeling. His cheek was nasty bruised, coloured in a even nastier shade of purple-blue. In addition it was slightly swollen. Ziva stepped closer and ran her hand over the bruise and, once again, he winced.

"Don't be such a baby, Tony. We need to ask Gibbs if he has an unction or something. You look terrible."

"Thanks honey.", Her husband replied sarcastically."I guess Abby had spikes on her rings. I'd have loved seeing her try to slap you."

She chuckled. "She would not have. Abby is too smart. She tried it once, remember?"

Tony nodded, remembering. "What time is it by the way?"

"0700. We have plenty of time to murder until we need to get ready"

He shot Ziva a grin before saying: "First Zi, it's time to kill, not to murder and second I have a pretty good idea what we could do." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"We are in Gibbs house Tony; I'm not having sex with you right now.", she said, but as Tony started to pout she added:"but, we can go back to bed and cuddle ."

Tony's pout turned into a huge grin, before he grabbed Ziva by the waist and threw her on one of the single beds. He started to tickle her and she squirmed and giggled under his fingers. "Tony!", She laughed loudly, having problems catching her breath." Let me go! Please! I'll.. I'll do anything! Toneeeeneyyy!"  
He stopped tickling her, but still held her gently down on the mattress.

"Anything? Really?", he asked, having an idea.

"Really", she responded breathlessly.

"Good. Then you'll be the one, who wakes Anth." Zivas eyes widened in horror.

"But.."

"Uh, oh, no buts. You said you'd do anything. And now we are watching a movie while we are cuddling. I brought the IPad."

* * *

Sighing Ziva crawled in Anthony's bed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his temple.

"Anthony... Anth wake up. You need to get ready." But, instead of listening to his mother, the boy turned in her arms and tried to get his ears as far from her mouth as possible. Then his mother had a flash of genius. She brought her lips to his ear again and whispered :"Anth, Faith has Freddy. I think she was just on the way to let your dad change her diapers."

Within seconds, the little boy jumped up and looked around, obviously panicked. "Where?! Where is she?!". In just this moment the 5-year-old noticed that his beloved Freddy, a stuff bunny, was still clutched tightly in his hand. "Mum!", Anthony scolded his mother. "Stop doing that!" Ziva tried to stop the laugh which was bubbling in throat, but she couldn't. She had played this little prank about a dozen times in him, but still he was taken in every time.

"Come on baby, don't be mad. We really need to get ready. Your clothes are laying on the chair. Your dad promised to do your hair later. Please hurry up okay? I want at least one member of the family to be ready when we need to go.", Ziva kissed Anthony's head and gave him a quick hug, before she disappeared through the door again.

* * *

About an hour later the Dinozzo's and Gibbs arrived at the little Café they had agreed upon with the others. The door wasn't even closed as Abby, from all the people, ran over and hugged first Ziva and then Tony.

"Tony I am so, so sorry ! I am still mad at you but slapping you was wrong and you look terrible , but you two need to explain everything, before I forgive you and Ducky's here, and Timmy and Delilah with her brother.", Abby was able to say all this in not even a second.

"It is okay Abby. We are here to explain you everything. Would you mind showing us the table? Please?", Ziva answered, wanting to see Ducky. Abby nodded, hugged Anthony shortly and tried to greet Faith (who refused and let Tony pick her up) before she showed them their table. All the people who were seated there stood up. Ducky was the first one to speak.

"My dear Ziva! It is so lovely to see you again. And you too Anthony.", the Scottish man said while hugging them. " You two would not mind to introduce us to those little children of yours, would you?"

"Okay.. ahm.. guys, this is Anthony the third and this is Faith", Tony said bouncing Faith in his arms. "Our kids" The others greeted them surprisingly warmly and they were very thankful for that, even if Faith refused to look or talk to anyone except her parents, brother and Gibbs. The only one who bothered Tony as well as Ziva was Delilah's brother, Vincent. Since they had arrived he had looked inappropriate at Ziva the whole time and was wiggling his eyebrows at her. Tony was boiling with rage and glared at him the whole time. After greeting the others and introducing Ziva to Delilah, the breakfast buffet was opened and they went to get their food. As they were seated again, everyone was starting at them expectantly.

"Okay guys. Get started", Abby said. "Tell us everything"


	7. Chapter 7

Tony cleared his throat before asking: "What do you want to know?"

The answer came abruptly and from everyone at the table. "Everything!" And Abby added : "Start from the beginning. First date?"

Tony and Ziva gave each other a loving look before sharing the memory with their friends:

* * *

_It was exactly 2100, as someone knocked at Ziva's door. Bothered, because she already had been in bed (it had been a tough week), she pushed the covers aside and stomped to the door, pulling it open. "What?!" That was before she opened the door. "Tony?"_

_"Hey.", he said,stuffing his hands into his pockets._

_"Hey. What are you doing here?"_

_Tony shrugged before saying. "It was exactly 2 months ago, that you told me that you broke up with Ray."_  
_The Israeli still didn't know what he wanted. So she crossed her arms before her chest and asked him just that._

_"I ahm.. I... uhh.."_

_"Tony. Snort ot out."_

_He smiled at her mistake, but still he made no attempt to correct her. He knew she would never get rid of her `Zivaisms`anyways. "I wanted to ask if you would want to go for ice cream? With me? Please?"_

_Ziva smiled at his shyness. "Are you asking me for a date Tony? "_

_Immediately Tony took a step back, afraid that she would hit him. "Yeah, but only if you want to. Really Ziva if you don't want to ,we can.. okay forget it. That was a stupid idea. I'm gonna go now. See you at work. Bye.", he turned on his heels and was about to go, as Ziva held him back._

_"Tony?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_ "I would love to go for ice cream with you. Tomorrow 1400. Pick me up." With that she closed the door, unable to see Tony's grin widen and the jig which followed.  
_

_The next day,punctual at 1400h he knocked at Ziva's door. As she opened his breath caught._

_"Wow."_

_She wore a light blue summer dress with a tight upper part and a knee-length, shimmy, skirt. Her hair was straight, the ends lightly curling towards her face. "Hello to you too Tony." He awoke of his trance by the sound of her voice and remembered the white lily's he was still clutching in his hand._

_"Hey. Here.", He handed her the flowers." These are for you. You mentioned once that you liked them and I thought.." His date cut him off with a smile._  
_"Thank you Tony. You can come in for a second, I'll just look for a vase."_

_Tony followed her into her apartment. He had been there very often for movie nights or one of Zivas famous dinners and the light, open apartment was like a home away from home for him. Ziva returned shortly and 10 minutes later they sat in 'Giovanni's ice palace', sharing an Amorsundae._

_Being and talking to each other was easy. After 7 years of partnership they knew each other very well, but still there were enough themes they hadn't talked about yet. The time went by and both of them were surprised as they noticed the sun going down. Apparently ,with none of them noticing they had talked for hours. As Tony dropped Ziva off at home both of them agreed that they should have dates more often._

* * *

"That's _so_ cute!", Delilah and Abby exclaimed in union. The couple shared a smile before they asked what the others would want to hear next.  
"First kiss.", Gibbs answered and all of them looked at him. "What? I'm interested in this stuff too.", he smiled and Tony started telling them about their fiest kiss.

* * *

_"Come on Zi, I actually wanted to go to the park before it is dark outside.", Tony moaned as he knocked at Zivas bathroom door. He had been there 5 minutes to late, but she was still getting ready in the bathroom. Today Tony had a special surprise for Ziva. The picnic basket he had packed was hidden in the backseat of his car , but he had just told his co-worker, that they would go for a walk._

_In just this moment she opened the door and, like every time he picked her up for a date, his jaw dropped. This time she wore a light blue (her favorite color) flauncy skirt with a white top above. Unlike Ziva, her style was very girly outside of work. Sometimes it felt like she was masking herself at work. He loved her girly side, her giggles and her hair, which she wore always open. Like today. He handed her the flowers, he brought her every time and she put them in the vase she had already prepared._

_ "You ready?", Tony asked, offering her his arm. She took it greedily, kissing his cheek ad making him blush. "Ready"_

_He opened the car door for her and drove to the park. As they arrived there, Tony helped her get out and grabbed the basket. "What is that?", Ziva asked, trying to peak into the object, that was hanging on his arm._

_"Surprise", she groaned and slipped her hand in his,intertwining their fingers, like they did so often the last few weeks. "Come on Tony! Tell me!", she pleaded but he just shook his head, gripping her hand a little tighter. Not till they arrived at a big weeping willow. "Stay here", he said, ignoring Ziva`s whines and pleads. "No peaking"_

_The he disappeared behind the branches._

_About two minutes later he appeared in Zivas sight again. He offered her his hand. She took it and together they went behind the branches._  
_"Tony.." ,Ziva gasped, stunned._

_He had prepared a picnic for her. On the blanket he had laid on the grass where sandwiches, strawberries, grapes, apples, chocolate and champagne. Besides that, there were cookies and also a little cake, which looked like Tony had made it himself. _

_"Is that too much?" She could clearly here the uncertainty in his voice. Ziva loved this side of him. Sometimes he reminded her of a little boy, who wanted to do everything right._

_ Instead of an answer she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Tony immediately put a hand on her cheek, responding to the kiss. His heart fluttered and all he could think about were her lips and how they felt. Unlike him, he didn´t even try to deepen it. Just her mouth, or better_ her_ , was more than enough for him. _

_Briefly he thought about all the kisses in movies, when everything went light and you could hear the angles singing. He noticed for the first time in his life, that all this where lies. when you kiss someone you love, nothing else matters. You just think about that one person. Like right now. With Ziva.  
_

_Ziva pulled back and he already missed feeling her touch._  
_"No Tony, it is perfect"_

* * *

**One day: Two chaps.**

**i know my chapters are always pretty short, but if I would write longer ones it would take forever...**

**Thanks again for all the lovely Reviews i get. **

**But soon I`ll be on vacation, on an island without internet... means a lot of time to write but no updating. so please dont think im giving up on this story or something.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
